mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelie
Angelie is a character, Maliki's wife and Raf's real biological mother who only appears (physically) in the last episodes of the first and second seasons of the animated series, Angel's Friends. Her voice though is heard in the unknown room with no shadows for the first time on the episode, War Atmosphere. She disappeared in a vortex while playing with baby Raf at the garden of the Mistery House in Paris. Since then she has been in an eternal sleep in a glass coffin and it is only known her location of the second season, which is located under the Golden School, possibly known as the Underground Lair. Personality and Traits Angelie has got long and curly blonde hair with a red tuft, blue eyes and red lips. Angelie wears a white Victorian-like, long sleeved shirt, a dark long grayish-blue skirt with a belt and black boots. Before she disappeared, she also wore a white and red Victorian-like hat, typical from the time of where she lived. Angelie is a kind, sweet, understanding and very motherly woman. She cares deeply for her daughter and also seems to have a special care towards Sulfus and the first part of her name is "Angel" and she was just like her daughter, Raf. Role in the series 'History' Around 1800, Angelie had always been a special woman, she, herself, never understood quite well why she had these special abilities but she used them for good. She was able to stop the war between France and England having created a peace agreement between the two countries. She seems to have the ability to heal wounds that appear to be incurable, though this ability hasn't been shown yet in the animated series. Because of the ability to create peace agreements and to stop wars before they even begun, Angelie was kidnapped by Cassidy and Kubral while she was playing in the gardens of the Mistery House, in Paris, with her baby daughter, Raf. In the first version of her kidnapping, Angelie had been taken, in front of her husband, by a mysterious typhoon and was able to save her daughter by leaving her on the ground. In the second version and apparently the official one, she was taken by a mysterious blue light coming from the sky, however in this version it wasn't Angelie who saved Raf by leaving her on the grass but the light itself only aimed for Raf's mother, sending the baby girl to the grass and as Angelie was taken into the skies, little Raf called for her mother. Because Angelie was special, all Angels and Devils knew who she was, and she was the one who was actually able to keep at peace Earth, Cassidy and Kubral thought that if they kidnapped her, Angels and Devils would accuse each other and war between them would start once again. However when that was about to happen, the High Spheres and Low Spheres created the Temple of V.E.T.O which forced the war between both species to end. Cassidy and Kubral decided then to wait and use Angelie as a hostage for later plans. 'Season 1' Angelie barely appeared on the first season, her first appearance was only her voice and for a short time on the episode, War Atmosphere where she communicated for the first time with her daughter after Raf had lost the battle against Reina in the Portrait Room and was knocked unconscious. When Raf first heard her voice, she told her to go away and let her be, but she answered that she had been the one who came to her, Raf asked her who she was and if she knew her and Angelie told her that the answer can only be found deep within her heart and to believe in herself so everything would be clear and one day they would meet where there is darkness. Her second appearance was physically and it was on Maliki's trail when he told to his daughter who Angelie was and how she disappeared, in that episode the first scene of her disappearance was shown. Raf also reveals that she believes it was her voice that she hears sometimes in her head. The third and fourth times she appeared were in the last episode of the season, Goodbye, Golden School. In one it was only her voice for a second where she calls her daughter before she wakes up from her three-day sleep. And the second it's finally shown that she is being kept by mysterious characters, Cassidy and Kubral whose voices are the only thing heard in that time, in a glass coffin. 'Season 2' Angelie appears in almost every episode of the second season, however until the second part of the episode, Apocalypse! she only appears sleeping in the glass coffin, speaking only once in the first part of The Gorth Castle, with Sulfus to warn him that the enemies want to use Raf for their own good and the only way for him to escape and help her is to use the heart as a weapon, which leaves the Devil somehow confused. After Sulfus escapes from his prison underneath the Golden School and tries to show everyone the hideout of the enemies and also where Raf's mother is hidden, the place is completely destroyed and filled with sand. Angelie's glass coffin was moved into a cave somewhere in a mountain. Angelie finally wakes up on the second part of the episode, Apocalypse! from her eternal sleep after Raf used her Angelic Star to defeat the enemies, save Sulfus and free herself from a glass prison made by Blu. Consequently it broke the V.E.T.O's scale and the glass of her coffin. After Cassidy, Kubral and Blu left the Temple of V.E.T.O, she approaches the unconscious Raf and Sulfus and caresses their heads. Later, Angelie returns to the Golden School with Sulfus who is carrying a still unconscious Raf in his arms and after a short talk with her daughter's friends, they take Raf and Sulfus to the Golden School's Infirmary to get them healed. Raf wakes up from her sleep and sees Angelie, mother and daughter hug and have their together moment after long years of separation along with the Angels and Devils (including Gas) are getting emotional and sad. Raf's mother then tells everyone her story and how she has got special powers and why she was kidnapped, revealing as well who is behind the masks of the enemies: Cassidy and Kubral. Angelie supports Raf and Sulfus when they tell Arkhan and Temptel that they want to go challenge Cassidy and Kubral in order to try to stop war from starting now that the V.E.T.O is gone. However, she feels a pain in her heart when Kubral almost attacks Raf and Sulfus with electricity. Until the battles between her daughter's friends and the enemies' armies are over, including the final battle against Cassidy and Kubral themselves, Angelie stands outside the Golden School, in the rain, looking at the dark sky with a worried look. She makes her final appearance in the season shortly after Raf and Sulfus has been sent back to the Comet of Fate into space, floating above the clouds and close to the unconscious lovers. Powers *'Telepathy:' With this power, Angelie is able to communicate with other people through her mind. Her daughter has inherited this power. *'Flotation': With this ability, Angelie is able to fly just like a normal eternal, with the difference that she hasn't got wings. She usually has got a blue aura surrounding her whenever she uses this ability. Gallery Trivia *Raf is a copy of her mother in every way, apparently not having any physical trait from her father, Maliki. *Due to her special abilities, Angelie is able to see all the Angels and Devils. *Angelie seems to know very much about the eternal world. *Angelie used to tickle Raf in the neck, in the place of her bell-shaped birthmark, when she was little. Category:Characters Category:Mondo TV characters Category:Females Category:Earthly Ones Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Angel's Friends characters